After the Victory
by Shinory
Summary: OS - défi. Défi : Séparation des membres après l'accomplissement de leurs rêves. Allez voir, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Rated : T pour quelques petites choses pas très anodines.


_ Me voici avec un nouvel OS se passant après que Luffy soit devenu roi des pirates... C'est un défi incluant aucun lemon._

_Pairing : Zoro/Sanji ; Franky/Robin ; Luffy/Nami._

* * *

**AFTER THE VICTORY.**

* * *

Tout venait de s'arrêter. Les mouvements du navire, le vent, les cris de leur capitaine... À croire que les adieux se feront dans le silence. Les clapotis de l'eau les hypnotisaient alors qu'ils tentaient tous deux de retarder le moment où il s'en allerait. Les respirations étaient calmes, trop calmes après ce qu'ils venaient de faire. L'un avait dit à l'autre qu'il voulait profité de ses nakamas tandis que son compagnon, lui, préférait profiter du temps qu'il leur restait pour lui faire l'amour une dernière fois avant de longs jours, mois ou même années. Qui sait s'ils se reverront ? Après tout, leurs rêves se sont réalisés, pourquoi ne pas retourner auprès de sa famille, ses amis, après tant d'années en mer ? Même si cela devait inclure leur séparation, ils savaient qu'un jour, ils se retrouveraient.

Entendant des bruits de pas se rapprocher, le blond ramena son corps nu contre celui de son amant, se fichant bien de tacher le lit de sa semence répandue sur son ventre. Le vert, lui qui habituellement s'endormait aussitôt après l'acte, n'avait pas réussit à fermer l'oeil, bien trop anxieux quant au départ imminent. Il l'entoura de ses bras et se mit sur le côté pour l'embrasser passionnément une dernière fois. Ils se levèrent d'un seul homme après une dernière étreinte et s'habillèrent avant de prendre chacun une valise et sortirent de la chambre qu'ils partageaient depuis quelques mois, si ce n'est des années. Luffy arriva, la mine décomposée, suivi de près par les autres, tous plus ou moins dans le même état que lui.

Ils retournèrent tous sur le pont hormis Franky et Robin qui eux avait déjà déserté le navire quelques semaines auparavant sur une ile de recherches autant archéologiques que technologiques. Brook, lui, était resté avec Laboon et Crocus au Cap des Jumeaux. Le prochain était l'un des plus forts du navire et ayant eu un rôle majeur dans l'équipage.

Ils avaient passé tellement de moments ensembles, des disputes, des aventures... Les larmes coulèrent une nouvelle fois, tellement de fois en si peu de temps.

- Eh, on se reverra, pleurez pas pour moi !

Chopper se jeta sur lui, dégoulinant de larmes et de morves, s'accrochant désespérement à son pantalon.

- Zoro ! Reste encore un peu, s'il te plait ! le supplia-t-il.

Il caressa la tete de la boule de poils et s'accroupit à sa hauteur, Chopper en profitant pour se caler dans ses bras.

- Allez, arrête de pleurer.

Il avait toujours considéré le renne comme un petit frère à protéger, à surveiller.

- Je peux venir avec toi ? avait demandé soudainement le jeune en séchant un peu ses larmes.

Zoro souria tout en se reculant pour se dégager de son étreinte.

- Je croyais que tu voulais rester avec Usopp ?

- Oui mais... Je veux pas que tu partes et que tu me laisses tout seul ! Sur qui je pourrais compter pour me servir de ses épaules pour me reposer ?

Tous sourièrent alors que Zoro, lui, était faussement peiné.

- Je ne te sers donc qu'à ça ?

Chopper, croyant avoir réellement vexé le bretteur sauta à nouveau dessus en criant qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il venait de dire tout en pleurant de plus belle. Puis le second fit ses adieux au reste de l'équipage sauf au blond qui s'était réfugié dans la cuisine et son capitaine qui tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de retenir ses larmes.

- Eh Cap'taine ! T'y mets pas non plus !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que celui-ci ne se jette sur son second, créant deux fontaines de larmes autour de lui et son compagnon, le saucissonnant avec ses bars élastiques.

- Comment veux-tu que je ne pleure pas ?! T'es quelqu'un d'important dans l'équipage, t'es quand même le premier qui m'a rejoint, abruti !

- Tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix...

Il se prit un coup de boule "made in Luffy" face à sa connerie ce qui lui valut quelques étoiles devant les yeux. Après avoir réussi à sortir de la piscine qui commençait à se former sous ses pieds à cause du capitaine, il prit ses valises et descendit du navire, trainant un chewing-gum sur pattes et un renne au nez bleu à chacune de ses jambes. Il entendit la navigatrice pleurer dans un coin en disant que le bretteur ne rembourserait jamais sa dette tandis que le menteur tentait de la consoler.

Sanji regardait depuis un hublot de la cuisine le départ de son amant, ne voulant pas y participer ayant trop peur de perdre ses moyens devant les autres. Il le regardait se débattre pour se défaire de la prise des deux larves qui se tenaient à ses jambes et partir enfin à travers les maisons, disparaissant sous les "au revoir" de ses compagnons.

Le blond décida de faire la vaisselle tout en essayant de penser à autre chose tandis que le navire reprenait sa route, un nouveau compagnon en moins. Les mains plongées dans l'eau emplie de mousse, il repensa à tous les moments passés avec le bretteur tandis qu'il rinçait une à une la vaisselle qui avait diminué depuis que l'équipage diminuait lui aussi. Après avoir essuyé la vaisselle propre, il alla ranger tout d'abord les assiettes où il découvrit une petite enveloppe déposée dans le placard, là où seul le cuistot va. Celui-ci reposa ses assiettes et prit l'enveloppe entre ses mains. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit une petite feuille blanche, la sortant de son habitacle. La matière de cette feuille n'était pas la même que celle d'une feuille anodine : elle était plus épaisse, plus rugueuse, et on voyait bien que le matériel utilisé pour la créer n'était, à la base, pas destiné à devenir une feuille de papier. Sanji la déplia et y trouva seulement le prénom de son amant en bas à droite. Puis, tout s'éclaira dans sa tête, et il ne pût retenir un sourire niai qui s'installait sur ses lèvres.

- Espèce de crétin...

Il plaça la Carte de Vie de son amant dans sa montre à gousset pour ne pas la perdre et permettant ainsi de possibles retrouvailles plus rapides que prévu. Il rangea en vitesse le reste de sa vaisselle et sortit de la cuisine pour aller sur la poupe. Il vit l'île s'éloigner auprès de ses nakamas restant et aperçu le bretteur au loin qui faisait de grands gestes d'au revoir sur le port en leur direction et lui répondit, comme ceux près de lui, un grand sourire toujours aux lèvres tandis que l'homme disparaissait peu à peu, rapetissant à vue d'œil.

* * *

Huit mois. Cela faisait huit mois qu'il avait retrouvé le Baratie avec ses améliorations et ses cuisiniers. Zeff était toujours aussi ronchon, toujours en train de critiquer mais fut bien content de revoir son cuistot blond parmis eux, même si, bien sur, il n'avait fait que l'engueuler. Les clients étaient de plus en plus nombreux, chaque jour il y avait plus de commandes, ne permettant aucun repos pour les serveurs et cuisiniers. Et comme à son habitude, Sanji draguait tout ce qui avait une paire de seins, bien que son esprit était souvent ailleurs, vers un certain bretteur aux cheveux verts, ce qui lui valait un coup de pied au cul de la part de Zeff. Mais aujourd'hui, il était plus qu'en forme. Bien qu'il n'avait pas eu le cran de suivre cette Carte de Vie pour retrouver au plus vite le Marimo, celui-ci allait venir de lui-même, ayant rendez-vous ici, sur le Baratie, avec tout le reste de l'équipage pour se retrouver un peu.

Les membres de l'équipage arrivaient peu à peu, accueillis par un blondin se portant merveilleusement bien qui se faisait toujours autant rabroué par son mentor. Chopper, Usopp, Brook, Franky et Robin étaient déjà présents et attendaient impatiemment les trois membres manquants. En attendant, ils firent connaissance avec Zeff pour ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas et dégustèrent des petits fours toujours aussi délicieux de leur cuisinier personnel. Secrètement, celui-ci avait espéré que son amant arrive en premier pour aller lui faire quelques gâteries avant l'arrivée des autres mais fut légèrement déçu en voyant tout le monde arriver sauf lui.

Lorsque Luffy arriva, il était seul avec la navigatrice, lui qui était pourtant chargé d'aller chercher le bretteur avec Nami. Ne pensant qu'à bouffer, le nouveau Roi des Pirates se jeta sur les petits fours ne donnant aucune explication. Ce fut Usopp qui demanda finalement ce que se demandaient tous intérieurement.

- Où est Zoro ?

Luffy se redressa, un peu gêné.

- Hm, et bien... Il a un empêchement de dernière minute... J'ai essayé de l'entraîner de force mais il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait vraiment pas, et qu'il promet que la prochaine fois il viendra sans faute...

Nami le regarda droit dans les yeux et acquiesça. Robin, n'en manquant pas une miette, compris que quelque chose se tramait tandis que les autres râlaient contre le bretteur, dont surtout un qui cachait non sans mal sa déception. Il n'en revenait pas... Le Blond avait une occasion de le revoir mais le Vert ne se ramenait pas, le laissant seul dans sa frustration. Sanji avait pourtant bien préparé sa chambre pour faire de nombreuses folies en tous genres... D'ailleurs Zeff l'avait charrié alors qu'il été entré sans prévenir dans sa chambre tout en demandant qui était l'élue. Le blondin lui avait répondu qu'il allait être surpris quand il le saurait avec un petit sourire provoquant qui avait déstabilisé son mentor.

- Yohohoho ! Comment allons-nous faire la fête alors que notre plus grand buveur n'est pas présent ?

- Tu as raison... Ca ne va pas être **super** comme d'habitude !

- Ça tu l'as dit... fit Chopper, tout triste. Mais moi j'ai eu la chance de le revoir il y a deux mois, sur Shell ! Il allait rendre visite à une petite fille nommée Rika. Il était avec elle quand je l'ai croisé, elle semblait très contenté de le revoir !

Luffy se redressa, tout sourire à l'entente de ce prénom et cette île.

- Cette fille a été sauvée par Zoro alors qu'Helmeppo l'effrayait avec son chien. C'est à cause de ça qu'il s'est fait capturé par Morgan et son fils et il est resté prisonnier pendant presqu'un mois sans manger ni boire en plein soleil jusqu'à ce que je le délivre. C'est d'ailleurs là-bas que Kobby est rentré dans la Marine, grâce à nous deux, Zoro et moi ! Et puis Rika, elle, elle risquait sa vie pour donner à manger à Zoro en cachette même s'il ne le mangeait pas... Bref, c'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Zoro !

Il rigola de son rire si caractéristique ayant manqué à tous.

- Oh, mais moi aussi je l'ai revu ! continua Luffy. Vu que mon île est juste à côté de la sienne, je vais souvent le voir avec Nami et on va sur les plages de son île que tu trouves magnifiques d'ailleurs, fit-il en se tournant vers la navigatrice.

Celle-ci avait les yeux brillants, semblant rêver.

- C'est vraiment une très belle île où il vit !

Robin ricana et entama son assiette, très vite suivit par les autres qui reprirent vite l'habitude de protéger leurs assiettes des mains élastiques de leur capitaine. La bonne ambiance prit vite place malgré l'absence du bretteur. Luffy, toujours aussi pique-assiette, Sanji, malgré sa déception papillonnait autour de Nami et Robin pour les complimenter et les autres, fidèles à eux-mêmes faisaient un boucan pas possible. Heureusement que le restaurant était fermé exprès pour ce jour-là... Les retrouvailles furent mouvementées, sous les yeux horrifiés des cuisiniers et plaignant intérieurement Sanji quant au boulot qu'il dut avoir pendant ses longues années dans cet équipage. Puis Zeff le prit à part, voulant savoir pour qui le blond avait autant préparé sa chambre.

- Ne cherche pas, Jii-san, je sais ce que tu veux.

- Et ?

Sanji ricana, il ne savait pas comment Zeff allait le prendre. Mais bon, après tout, il faisait ce qu'il voulait ! Qu'il sorte avec un mec ou une fille ne regardait que lui.

- C'est le seul qui manque, Zoro.

Il se retint de rire face à l'expression de surprise de son mentor et attendit patiemment la réponse de ce dernier.

- Eh bien ! Si on m'avait dit ça lors de ta rencontre avec, je me serais bidonné par terre ! répondit le chef, encore sous le choc.

Laissant son mentor assimiler la nouvelle il rejoint les autres et arriva tout de même à s'amuser.

* * *

- Merde ! Sanji plongea sa main sous l'eau froide. Il ne savait ce qu'il avait aujourd'hui mais il était stressé pour une raison indéterminée. Il sentait que quelque chose allait arriver aujourd'hui, mais quoi ? Il ne trouvait pas encore. Il se concentra sur son plat prêt à être envoyé. Il ajouta un dernier fruit rouge comme décoration et appuya sur la clochette pour qu'un serveur prenne l'assiette et l'amène au client. Le serveur arriva suivit de près par un Zeff tout sourire, fait extrêmement rare. Sanji l'ignora, préférant s'occuper des commandes des clients.

- Eh, petit cornichon, remplace Carne, il fait des carnages en tant que serveur.

Sanji grogna mais s'exécuta, conscient du service plus que médiocre du cuisinier.

- Attends, attends, le rattrapa Zeff. Tu prépares le plat de la table 3 et tu pourras y aller.

Carne revint, lui dictant le plat de la table numéro 3.

- Un poulet rôti au citron et aux herbes pour la table 3 avec du sake ! Allez, plus vite les mioches ! Hurla Carne avant de se prendre une semelle dans le crâne donné si gentiment par Sanji.

Ce dernier s'y mit immédiatement, préparant trois fois plus rapidement le plat que les autres. Il combina les herbes, le sel, la poudre de moutarde, l'ail et le poivre noir en un éclair, rinça le poulet rapidement mais parfaitement bien, retira les abats et plaça la volaille dans un plat à four. Ensuite, il pressa le jus des 2 citrons dans un bol et le combina avec l'huile d'olive et le mélange aux herbes. Il enduisit le poulet de cette mixture à l'intérieur et l'extérieur puis l'arrosa avec ce qu'il lui restait dans le bol. Il mit le tout dans le four déjà préchauffé à 180 degrés et poussa le thermostat à fond, sachant très bien ce qu'il faisait, maîtrisant à la perfection cette recette. Il arrosa de temps à autres le poulet avec son jus et une fois que ce dernier fut clair, il sortit son plat du four, prêt bien avant le temps initial de cuisson. Il découpa le poulet moelleux et fondant à souhait, et disposa les meilleurs bouts dans une assiette, les autres servants à d'autres plats pour les autres cuisiniers. Il agrémenta le tout de quelques pommes de terres et décora l'assiette de quelques herbes. Zeff vint derrière lui et sourit discrètement.

- Finalement Carne s'en sort un peu mieux. Il ne veut surement pas perdre la face contre toi. Emmène cette assiette à la table 3 et va te reposer un peu, tu n'as pas eu de repos depuis longtemps.

Agréablement surpris, le cuistot s'engouffra dans la salle avec son plateau où était posé l'assiette fumante et une bouteille du meilleur sake et partit vers la table numéro 3. Une personne, seule, se tenait assise à la table. Sanji faillit perdre son plateau des mains en reconnaissant la personne. Ces cheveux verts, ce teint bronzé, ces boucles d'oreilles, ces sabres... Aucun doute sur l'identité du client.

- Alors, je t'ai manqué ?

Le cuisinier posa l'assiette et la bouteille de rhum devant son client et s'assit en face de lui, cachant tant bien que mal sa joie de revoir son amant.

- Boarf, ça m'a fait des vacances, répondit-il en appuyant sa tête dans le creux de ses mains, ses coudes sur la table.

Il reçu un coup de pied dans le tibia et rigola un peu tout se frottant celui-ci. Il n'avait pas perdu sa force, l'abruti... Il observa Zoro manger son plat avec un plaisir évident, se retenant de ne pas manger avec vulgarité comme son capitaine. Après avoir silencieusement dégusté son repas, il laissa un soupir s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres que Sanji regardait sans cesse, voulant à tout prix les goûter à nouveau.

- Eh beh, ça change des plats du dojo ! fit Zoro en s'affalant sur sa chaise, une main plaquée sur son ventre. Tu voudrais pas devenir mon cuistot personnel ?

Il se prit une serviette en pleine face, ne s'y attendant pas vraiment.

- Et puis quoi encore ? Le vieux et le Baratie a besoin de moi !

- Mais moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi, pour nourrir mes gosses !* répondit le bretteur en geignant.

Sanji, sous cette réplique, fut entouré d'une aura noire en très peu de temps.

- Tu veux que je nourrisse tes "gosses" ? articula-t-il lentement.

- Bah ouais, les gosses du dojo ! Attends, ils bouffent de la merde tous les jours avec le nouveau cuistot, il faut manger sainement pour évoluer, s'améliorer et prendre des forces ! (Après quelques minutes de blanc, il eut un déclic.) Aurais-tu compris autre chose ? termina Zoro avec un sourire sadique.

Comprenant qu'il avait mal interprété les propos du bretteur, il se calma immédiatement mais afficha une mine un peu peinée.

- Pas vraiment. Bref ! Je ne peux pas de toute fa-

- Si ! Il peut très bien !

Zeff venait de repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu, en un éclair. Sanji, quant à lui, tentait de remonter sa mâchoire qui venait de s'effondrer au sol. Il voulait se débarrasser de lui, ça se sentait à des milliers de kilomètres à la ronde ! Zoro, lui, était tout fier et ne se privait pas de le cacher. Le blond se tourna vers lui, l'air menaçant.

- Un mot, et je te refais le portrait.

- Moi j'avais une autre idée en tête mais bon...

Le sourire qu'arborait Zoro se changea en véritable sourire pervers qui ne présageait rien de bon.

* * *

Tous deux étaient allongés dans le lit du blond, essoufflés. Zoro qui était sur le dos était encore chevauché par le blondin qui ne semblait pas prêt à quitter son bassin, retenant prisonniers les attributs de son amant en lui, totalement avachi sur ce dernier. La tête nichée dans le cou du vert, Sanji huma son odeur, s'en délecta. Un an... Un an que ce crétin était partit du navire, un an que Sanji ressentait un vide en lui. Il avait pensé plusieurs fois à le rejoindre, encore plus lorsqu'il avait su qu'il ne pouvait pas venir au rendez-vous de l'équipage. Une fois, il avait tout préparé, le bateau, ses affaires pour le rejoindre mais n'avait pas pût, le vieux ayant eu besoin de lui au moment même où il allait partir. La Carte Vitale que lui avait donné Zoro était pour le rejoindre au plus vite, non pas pour le voir en dernier...

- J'en reviens pas que t'aies des... choses comme ça, fit Zoro en montrant un drôle d'objet en forme de pénis. En plus, ça vibre... Encore un truc fait par Franky ça ! ... Ne me dit pas que tu l'utilises en imaginant que c'est le mien lorsque tu es en manque...

Il se prit un coup de poing dans le ventre, lui coupant pendant quelques temps la respiration. Sanji, lui, se redressa et lui adressa un regard mauvais.

- T'avais qu'à venir plus tôt ... grogna Sanji entre ses dents.

Un rire tonitruant éclata dans toute la bâtisse, effrayant quelques clients au passage. Le vert se fendait la malle, se cramponnant les cotes tant son fou-rire était puissant, sous le regard mi-irrité mi-amusé de son amant. Malheureusement il dût se calmer s'il ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de Zeff et de son apprenti qui le chevauchait toujours.

- Non mais eh, t'aurais pu te ramener aussi, je t'ai pas donné un bout de ma Carte Vitale pour rien !

Le blondin se mît debout dans le lit, libérant ainsi son compagnon, croisa les bras et le regarda de toute sa hauteur, le regard toujours aussi mauvais.

- Un homme galant se doit d'aller voir sa partenaire en premier.

- Donc, si je comprends bien, t'es une femmelette... Fit Zoro en louchant sur les attributs de son partenaire suspendus au dessus de lui.

Il ne reçu qu'un pied rageur en pleine poire, et fut sonné pour quelques minutes. Il n'y allait pas de main morte le cuistot... Ce dernier d'ailleurs pestait contre lui-même, la phrase qu'il venait de sortir n'était pas celle qu'il avait voulu dire... Recouvrant ses esprits, le bretteur se redressa attrapa le cuisinier par les hanches et le déséquilibra pour le mettre sous lui, un nouveau round prêt a être entamé.

* * *

- Arigatō, Sanji-san !

Finalement ces gosses étaient vraiment sympathiques. Vivre au près de son amant l'était encore plus, surtout s'il servait à quelque chose, surtout s'il pouvait l'aider en quoique ce soit. Et Nami avait raison, l'île du crétin aux cheveux verts était vraiment magnifique, les gens étaient très accueillants, se fichant éperdument des préférences sexuelles des autres, pas comme sur certaines îles où ils avaient amarré lors de leur périple. D'autant plus que son île était à mi-chemin de chacunes des îles de ses nakamas, hormis pour Luffy et Nami qui étaient à moins d'une demi-journée de navigation.

Voir son amant donner des cours était quelque chose de comique en soi, on pouvait voir les efforts qu'il faisait pour retenir ses coups face à un adversaire, et ils n'étaient pas des moindres. Et puis, grâce à ça, il pouvait occuper sportivement toutes les nuits du bretteur, histoire de récupérer le temps perdu.

* * *

_*Je me suis rendue compte de cette "blague" en me relisant. C'était pas volontaires je ne voulais pas faire comme dans Roronoa Ent., désolée._

_Bon, un OS - défi de fait. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je le trouve pas super, ça etre dut au fait qu'il n'y ait pas de lemon... /perverse/._

_Review ?_

_Bisous,_

_Shino-._


End file.
